


Life doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints (it takes and it takes and it takes)

by redhairgreeneyes (orphan_account)



Category: DCU (Comics), Wonder Women (Comics)
Genre: Abused Donna Troy, Earth 3, Evil Wonder Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redhairgreeneyes
Summary: “Is it better to have loved and lost or never loved at all?”Donna Troy thinks she knows the answer to that question. She doesn’t remember a life before the pain and hurt and just wants to have a memory of at least one happy thing in her life. (She never will though)
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Donna Troy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Life doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints (it takes and it takes and it takes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nīðgæst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919671) by [Kieron_ODuibhir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieron_ODuibhir/pseuds/Kieron_ODuibhir). 



Donna Troy doesn’t remember anything before _her_. She doesn’t remember not having her thoughts and feelings being taken from her by force, and being replaced by things false but oh so real. She doesn’t remember not being in a place that looks and is called paradise despite it being anything but.

(The Water was always clear but that day it was especially clear. The sun was shining and little white clouds decorated the sky. It was a pleasant temperature with a slight breeze blowing. Diana looked like the goddess she was her black hair shiny and perfectly curled, and smile shining while she forced her to be grateful for the pain she was put through, as she forced her to rejoice for having such a loving mistress. She forced her to believe the only thing worthwhile in the world serving her, and as long as the welts were not healed I believed it. I was six at the time.)

Donna Troy hates the lash. The lash was a thing of lies, and she was made to spread the truth. She was made to be the opposite of Diana, but all she chases are her lies. The lash broke her made her want to seek it out because lies are so tempting to someone made for truth. She wanted the peace the lies gave her, and she didn’t care how she got it.   
  


(She was still young when she realized she wanted the lash. She tried to get lashed, and said things she knew she shouldn’t to get the feeling of peace and joy and pure, sweet obedience. You couldn’t think while the welts were on your back, so for once in her life she was not full of rage and warring with herself. She knew only one thing and that was serving Diana. She selfishly wanted that feeling all the time, but her mind wouldn’t let her give in why couldn’t she just give in?)

In another world Donna left paradise to go to the Man’s World. (Here she never had that choice.) In another world she was the goddess of lies searching for the truth. (Here she was the goddess of truth running towards lies.) In another world she did not obey and was happy. (Here she learned to obey and was miserable.)

(In another world she lived in a cave. Here she lives in paradise. In another world she struck out on her own. Here she stays safely in the shadows. In another world she was free. Here she is a slave. In another world she has a family. Here she only has herself. She is twelve.)

All she ever wanted was to be at peace now she has to fight a war she never even signed up for. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what are your thoughts? Any questions? And if you want shout out to me on tumblr @teamcaptainamerica or read any of my other fics which are all similar to this one


End file.
